The present invention relates to a data generating method for generating a program corresponding to software parts designed in a drawing area so as to form a graphic user interface environment. The present invention also relates to a recording medium for storing a program for such a data generating method.
Various operation systems using graphical images and windows as well as characters have been proposed so as to allow users to intuitively and simply operate personal computers. These operation systems are programmed so that the user can select each icon and each menu with a mouse so as to cause the personal computer to perform each operation and each process. An environment that allows the user to easily operate a personal computer using graphic images and windows as well as characters is typically referred to as a GUI (Graphical User Interface).
To form particular screen information for the GUI environment, a visual programming method that allows the user to easily program characters, graphic images, and windows corresponding to processes has been used.
In the visual programming method, a form that is a particular display format and an object (software part) composed of a control or the like for performing a particular process are defined in such a manner that a particular process is performed corresponding to an occurrence of a particular event. In this case, an event means a user""s operation such as a clicking operation, a dragging operation of a pointing device, such as a mouse, or a key operation of a keyboard.
When a form and an object are programmed, an object editor screen (editing screen) is displayed and an editing mode is set. When software parts are designed in a drawing area of the editing screen, programs for displaying the software part and various processes thereof are coded. In other words, labels and controls as objects are placed in a particular drawing area. The labels and controls are designed in detail and coded when necessary.
However, in the conventional visual programming method, when software parts are placed at the same position, since they overlap each other, they cannot be separately displayed. In addition, when there are many objects, it is difficult to display all of the objects. Moreover, substances of menus cannot be placed on an operation menu tree.
A first aspect of the present invention is a data generating method for designing software parts in a drawing area and generating a program for displaying the designed software parts, comprising the steps of aggregating the designed software parts as an aggregate object, and treating the aggregate object as an object on the screen.
A second aspect of the present invention is a recording medium from which a computer reads software information for designing software parts in a drawing area and generating a program for displaying the designed software parts, the software information causing the computer to perform the functions of aggregating designed software parts as an aggregate object, and treating the aggregate object as an object on the screen.
According to the present invention, since an aggregate object that aggregates software parts is used, objects placed at the same position can be displayed. In addition, many objects can be displayed at a time. Moreover, substances of individual menus can be placed on a menu operation tree.
Thus, according to the present invention, since a plurality of software parts are selectively aggregated as an aggregate object, even if objects to be edited overlap each other at the same position, each tag screen can be displayed. In addition, when many objects are laid out, they can be displayed at a time.
When individual menus on a menu operation tree are treated as aggregate objects, substances of discrete menus can be placed in the individual aggregate objects.
Each aggregate object has an operation menu with a control that represents validation/invalidation of data generation. Thus, software parts that slightly vary with each other are aggregated. Each software part that is validated is laid out. By comparing each layout, an editing operation can be effectively performed.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in light of the following detailed description of a best mode embodiment thereof, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.